Fan:Chapter 21: A tyrants end and heading home
The fight between Rudy and Red-horn was fast underway. At first, Josiah thought that Rudy would have the advantage over Red-horn, but that wasn't true. Red-horn had speed and strength as well as some of his pack mates to back him up in case he was in trouble from being killed by Rudy. Josiah, Flood and Shelly tried to help as best as they could, but the pack wasn't as weak as it looked. Although Flood was able to take down one or two ceratosaurs, more of the pack kept on replacing them. The strain of the fighting was starting to tire them out. But they couldn't give up. They all knew they couldn't give up. Rudy was counting on them to keep the remaining ceratosaurs away from him so that they wouldn't get in the way. The ceratosaurs were not letting up and Josiah and Shelly were almost out of Stun pistol energy. "Geez! There's just no end to these guy!" Josiah yelled. "These guys just don't know how to give up," Shelly growled, sending a shot at an approaching ceratosaur. "But I think Flood has the upper hand." Josiah shot a glance at Flood and saw that she had taken down two more ceratosaurs. He had to hand it to that girl, she knew how to handle herself. The closest ceratoasur got the full brunt of her tail while another got slashed by her thumb claw, sending it reeling. Josiah looked around. They needed to reach higher ground-but the ceratosaurs, with their powerful legs, could leap up any of the the rock ledges easily. Before the dazed ceratosaur could advance on Flood again, Josiah pressed the edge of his pistol to the predator. Its jaws snapped foreword, teeth primed to tear into Josiah's head, but the teenager hit the trigger and made the dinosaur recoil before the bite could land. Blue-white sparks flew into the air and the dinosaur shuddered, then fell to one side, stunned. Josiah heard a hiss and spun, raising his pistol. He squeezed the trigger as another ceratosaur leaped at him-but nothing happened. The weapon's charge had run out! Whack! The dinosaur fell to one side as Flood's tail knocked it in the head. Josiah saw Flood standing in an offence stance, her tail ready to whip again. Next to Josiah, the ceratosaur he had stunned was wobbling. A sudden zap sounded as a bolt shot from Shelly's pistol. The dinosaur fell. "Shelly!" Josiah said. "The ledge! You and Flood need to climb up it for safety. Now!" "But what about you?" Josiah waved his hand for her to go. "Don't worry, Shelly. I'll be fine. Just go!" With that, Shelly started climbing the slope up to the ledge. Her boots slipped on the loose rocks, and slid back down a few feet. She continued up in a crouch, using weeds and vines as handholds. Flood joined her, climbing behind to make sure Shelly didn't fall. As soon as they were safe, Josiah started climbing himself. Two ceratosaurs split from their hidding place and sped toward the teenager. When Josiah looked behind him and saw the ceratosaurs climbing, he started scrambling up the slope faster. "Josiah, come on!" Shelly yelled. She got on her stomach, and then leaned down, trying to reach him. "Grab my hands! Grab them!" Josiah reached for her, his fingers grasping the very end of her hands. Then the rocks under Josiah's feet gave way beneath him. He fell backward, too far away for Shelly to help him. Just before Josiah could roll into the path of an oncoming ceratosaur, Flood reached down and wrapped her tail around his waist, and then lifted him up and placed him on the ledge with Shelly and her. "Great save, Flood," Josiah said. "I guess I'll have a 'tail' to tell about when we get out of here." He Half-hardy laughed and then slumped down on the ledge. Down below the ceratosaur tried to climb up after them, but only succeeded in sliding back downward. Shelly looked back at the battle with Rudy and Red-horn. It did not look good. Red-horn had bitten and slashed at Rudy from multiple angles of his body, severely wounding him. Try as he might, Rudy wasn't as strong as Red-horn. The ceratosaur was quicker and stronger then him. But not smarter. Rudy slammed his mighty tail to the ground and chunks of rocks flew everywhere, causing the stunned ceratosaur to back away. One of the rocks struck Red-horn in the chest, sending him reeling backward toward the edge of the canyons cliffs. Rudy took this chance to finish him off. Summoning up all his strength, He charged forward and rammed Red-horn in the stomach. The ceratosaur tried to fight back, but once more Rudy evaded his attack and continued to push him. Flood seized the moment. She jumped down from the ledge, charged at Red-horn and tackled him in the side. The unexpected attack caused him to lose his balance and fall over the edge of the cliff. The last thing Josiah and Shelly saw was Red-horn's tail disappearing over the edge and the sound of his shrieking roar and then silence. Both Rudy and Flood threw back their head gave out a victory roar that echoed in the canyon. Both Shelly and Josiah let whooping yells of victory and joy knowing that they had survived the fight against Red-horn. The rest of the pack, after seeing their leader fall to his death, fled into the chasm in fear. After Red-horn's defeat, Josiah, Shelly, Flood, and Rudy got themselves out of the chasm and started looking for their friends. The first ones they encountered was Flood's pack, who had been looking for her for days. When they saw Rudy with her, they instinctively started hissing growling at him. Flood's grandfather told her to get away from him, but Flood refused to do as her grandfather said. She protectively stood in front of Rudy and faced her former pack. "Grandfather, this has to stop!" The Elder shook his head. "Siva, stand aside. That 'thing' is not worth protecting. And why are you with him in the first place?" Flood tried to think of the words to say to her grandfather and to Barry, who was also giving her a hard stare. But nothing seemed to come out of her mouth. "Well, granddaughter," The elder said impatiently, while clicking his teeth. "I'm waiting for an answer." Flood knew she had to fess up sooner or later. "The truth is, grandfather, is that Rudy and I are now mates." There was an uproar of growls from the pack and the Elder was outraged at the news. He paced back and forth, while glaring at both Flood and Rudy. Josiah and Shelly slid down off of Flood's back and stood beside the pair. They knew what was going on and how it was going to go. Josiah knew that the Elder and his granddaughter were having a discussion on whether or not they should let her leave with Rudy, or remain with the pack. Or that they were having a hard time talking with each other as a family. Shelly felt uneasy at the Elders growling and wanted to intervene to help Rudy, but Flood placed her tail in front of her to stop her from doing it. Shelly gave Flood a questionable look and Flood simply shook her head, telling her not to get involved. As much as she wanted to, Flood couldn't let them get involved in their matters. Shelly gave her an understanding nod and backed away. In a tree nearby, Buck, who had finally gotten out the chasm, was watching the whole thing. At first he wanted to go down there and take on Rudy, but stopped. Now that the rest of the pack was here there was no need to fight him. Finally, the Elder calmed a bit and started talking to his grandchild more gently and with a bit more understanding. "Flood, you are my only grandchild. If this is the life you want, then you are free to choose." He turned to walk away and added, with a little edge. "But I hope for your sake he doesn't turn on you." With that, he walked away with the rest of the pack, leaving only Barry. He stared at Flood and then at Rudy. He sighed sadly and said, "Are you sure this is what you want, Siva?" Flood nodded. "You know, the problem with us being mates, is that by and by, there'll be none of us left in this world at all. I've made my choice, Berry." Barry sighed and turned to leave. He stopped and said, barely in a growl, "This world is still the same, Siva. There's just... less of our kind in it." And then he was gone. After the pack left, Flood and Rudy left together while holding tails and nuzzling each other. Flood gave Josiah a goodbye lick and the teenager hugged her back. Shelly wrapped her arms around Rudy's leg and hugged him too. The dinosaur felt a bit awkward but nuzzled her none the less. This new feeling made Rudy kind of happy. And he liked it. After saying their goodbyes, Josiah and Shelly started looking for Ken and Momma Dino. As they searched, Buck appeared on a tree branch over their heads. "Well, humans," He said with a casual smile, while pretending to sharpen his knife. "Where have you been?" Josiah smiled and said. "Helping out an old enemy of yours, thats what." Buck chuckled and jumped down from the branch. "I know, Josiah. I saw everything." Shelly asked, "Why didn't you start fighting with Rudy, Buck. I thought you were going to start battling each other like a cat and dog." Buck shook his head and kicked a loose stone on the ground and shrugged. "There will be other chances, lass. I'll leave him alone to be with the one he loves, for now." Shelly understood and nodded. "Now, humans, let's go find your other friend." "This is, with out a doubt, the worst position I'VE EVER BEEN IN!" Screamed Ken. His face was still plastered agianst Momma rear and it was about to get worser for him. The t-rex let out a slight groan as her stomach did another flip-flop. Thats when Ken heard a slight hissing sound.'' Ken and the baby dinos knew what that hissing sound meant.'' "Oh no, not that! AAAAAARRRRRRGGHH!!!" Meanwhile, Josiah, Shelly, and Buck were searching for Ken, Momma, and the kids, when they suddenly heard a loud 'PRFFFFTTTT!!!!' that sounded in the jungle to their right. But not before they heard a loud scream that sounded very familiar. "What was that?" Shelly said, scanning the jungle. Josiah placed his hand over his head and looked around. "Buck, what could have made that noise?" Buck started sniffing the air and then he recoiled and covered his nose. When the smell hit their noses, both Shelly and Josiah covered their faces and mouths. All of them groaned with disgust. "smells like a T-rexe's butt exploded-''(smells air again)''-and then got sprayed on by a bunch of stink bugs!" Groaned Buck. "Or worse!" Josiah groaned, waving his hand in front of his face. "A dinosaur got a bad case of prehistoric gas and decided to let one fly!" Then running out of the bushes, holding their noses, were the three baby dinos. And right behind them was Ken. As he stepped out into the open, Josiah, Buck and Shelly took a step back still pinching their noses. Ken didn't look very happy, ether. When they looked at him, Josiah saw that Ken's clothes were covered and stained in faint-green slime. His hair was a mess and there was that nasty smell that hung in the air that seemed to be coming from.... "Ken, what happened to you? And what's that god-awful smell?" Shelly asked, while not going anywhere near her brother. Ken glared at his sister and shouted, "Who do you think made that REEK!?" Both Shelly and Josiah pointed their fingers at him and said in unison, "You did!" Ken shook his head incredulously and snapped, "IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS HER!" And pointed his finger at momma dino, who was standing behind him. She just stood there, looking innocent while licking her claws with her tongue. "Oh, don't act all innocent, Missy," accused Ken, still pointing his finger. "you did that!" Momma just snorted and rolled her eyes. After hours of walking and trekking through the jungle, the group finally made to the cave were they had first came to the dinosaur world. Buck said his goodbyes and and told Josiah to take care of the group. When he was done, he jumped up onto a tree branch and grabbed a low-hanging vine. He gave a whoop and holler and swung away, back into the jungle. When Buck was gone Josiah, Shelly, and Ken turned to Momma dino and the kids. For a moment, they gazed at the mighty dinosaur. "I'm gonna miss you, Momma," said Shelly. she gave her a hug around her neck. Momma purred and wrapped her tail 'round Shelly's waist and nuzzled her. Josiah leaned down and patted the heads of the three baby rexes. "I'm gonna miss you three the most. you be good little dinosaurs and mind your mother, okey?" The babies rushed over and hugged him tightly. Josiah hugged them back, stood up, and waited by the cave for the others. Ken, on the other hand, did not hug or say goodbye to Momma or her kids. He was still upset about the earlier gas attack Momma had inflicted on him. Shelly turned to him and asked, "Why aren't you say goodbye, Ken?" Ken put his hands on his hips and said, "I'm not saying goodbye to her! She farted on me!" Momma growled at him, showing her teeth. "No offense, Momma," He told her, backing away. "But your one who did all this to me! Do you have any idea what I've been through? I was nearly torn to shreds by a crazy flying prehistoric pterodactyl, I had my speedos ruined by you, and eaten. Got that? Eaten! by a giant man-eating plant!" He took a breath and pointed his finger accusingly at Momma, who was almost taken aback by Ken's outburst. "And not to mention being tossed, nearly squashed, and scared practically to death!" He finish and panted, out of breath. Shelly stood in front of her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yet your still alive, little brother. I know what she did was wrong but you can't stay angry at her for all of time." Ken gave it some thought and decided that he would say goodbye to Momma. He walked over to her and patted her snout. "Momma, when your babies have grandkids of their own, you better not tell them about me getting stuck to your rear, got it?" She nodded, rolled her eyes and snorted, annoyed, but Ken could see that she was smiling a little. He leaned over and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her broad snout. He whispered, "Goodbye, Momma." and let her go. Momma then threw back her head and let out a sad roar, her way of saying goodbye. Ken tried the same thing, only his roar was small and coughing-like. He sighed, watching the rex family leave. Even when the kids watched her go, it made them feel kind of sad. "Will we ever see her and the babies again? Asked Ken. Josiah smiled down at him and said gently, "What does your heart tell you?" "I hope so. Yes... I guess." Josiah ruffled his hair playfully. "Then we will see them again, Kenny. Now lets go home, guys." As the group started to leave, Josiah thought that it was the perfect time to remind Shelly and Ken that the time watches were ready for time travel and that the corporation might be wondering where the group was. Shelly said not to worry and that the corporation would not find out if they were lat or not. If they hurried to the time rings on time before they gave a warning, then the corporation wouldn't deduct points off their time meter for being late. All they had to do was make it on time. And so, the time kids headed home. Back to the future of 2010. The End....For now Category:Fan